Check The Job Description
by Bloodthirstydemon
Summary: Gaara muses over recent and past events after becoming the Kazekage. The girls of Suna just want to see their Gaarasama, and Temari and Kankuro really begin to enjoy their elder status in the family. By picking on the baby brother.


Well, I tried to make this a semi-serious look about Gaara's musings being the Kazekage. But I somehow managed to end it as a humor fic. But that's alright. I had this idea in my head for over a year, since chapter 281 came out.(so yes, spoilers are ahead for those who aren't that far yet) I think that I could have done better with the beginning(and the title), but this has been sitting on my labtop for two months and I just decided to put it on the site. Personally, I like my Fire Emblem story better. But this one grew on me over time, thus the posting on the site.

The summary: Gaara muses over recent and past events after becoming the Kazekage. The girls of Suna just want to see their Gaara-sama, and Temari and Kankuro really begin to enjoy their elder status in the family. By picking on the baby brother.

Now for the dislcaimer: I don't own Naruto, please don't sue me.

"Speaking"

**_"Past events"_**

_"Inner thoughts"_

* * *

When Gaara took on the mantle of Kazekage, he was already prepared to handle the responsibilities it involved. Within the year, he improved the village defenses, redid Suna's academy training for more effective results, and kept the council elders on their toes in meetings(then again, they were always uptight when it concerned him) 

On the day of his inauguration, The Hokage had warned him that the paperwork was the worst part of the job(as well as annoying assistants who meant well but needed to mind their own damn business). The paper work was nothing for the sleepless Kage, but he did have some trouble communicating to his subordinates…With the whole slaughtering thing from the past. But even over time, that became easier. In fact, his assistants were the first ones to open up to him(besides his siblings). He still remembers when the tension first broke between them.

Gaara had become a workaholic, so his days would consist of meetings with the council or in the village, and at night he would be doing paper work. He would always be with one of his two assistants at night, until he would send them home. They would work themselves exhausted, thinking that it might spare them of any harm from the demon.

"**_I'll still be here in the morning, so there is no point in staying here." The young Kazekage had exclaimed while sorting through the many papers that littered his desk._**

"**_But Kazekage-sama, the paper work-" the shinobi before him panicked, sweating profusely, but Gaara interrupted him before he could go on. _**

"_**Will still be here as well… get some sleep. You are overworking yourself. Tenichi can cover for the morning and afternoon."**_

"**_But-" Gaara held up his hand for silence, which the man immediately complied._**

"**_Tomorrow is your sons birthday is it not?" he had overheard him talking about it with others in the hall earlier in the day, and how he couldn't afforded the gift his son wanted due to the high price._**

"_**Uh…yes Kazekage-sama. It is." He replied, slightly confused. Gaara sat there for a minute, before pulling out a slip of paper and scribbled several numbers down and handed it to his assistant.**_

"**_Here, give that to payroll." He said. The shinobi before him glanced at the paper and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head._**

"**_K-Kazekage-sama…I…I can't-" Gaara held up his hand again, silencing him once more._**

"_**Buy your son something nice." He simply said, before he turned back to the papers on his desk.**_

"_**Yes sir…" he said in disbelief, still dumbfounded by the whole thing.**_

"_**You did excellent work today, I appreciate your efforts." Gaara finished. The man before him allowed a small smile creep onto his face before he bowed.**_

"_**Thank you, Kazekage-sama"**_

Similar events would follow after, and the people around him would be more relaxed when they saw him. Somehow he also had Kunoichi peeking in his office once in awhile…for reasons he did not know, but he did not go further into it. People smiled more often around him and it felt…good. Temari and Kankuro would even let loose and crack jokes about him in front of his face(at least he didn't play with dolls). He began to fell more relaxed around others, becoming close to his people.

_His_ People

_So this is why Naruto wanted to become Hokage…_

Then Akatsuki came.

"_**Kazekage-sama!!!"**_

"_**Gaara-sama!!"**_

"_**You alright Gaara?"**_

Gaara allowed himself a small grin to grace his face after he downed the rest of his coffee. He was still shocked to see all of Suna's active Shinobi come after him. But what shook him most was that Chiyo sacrificed herself to resurrect him after the extraction of Shukaku…

_She was the one who put the demon inside me…but saved me when I died…all because of Naruto…_

When he took Naruto's hand, he realized that he was happy. He had found his precious people to protect, and he would continue to be there for them as they were for him on that day.

After returning to Suna, Gaara had to resettle into his routine. His techniques and control of the sands did not diminish any, but his chakra capacity did decrease some. With a parting gift from Rock Lee, he began training with weights to replenish his reserves(without the spandex).

The whole sleeping thing was troublesome at first. When he returned to his duties, he tried resume as he would normally would…but his body and mind had other plans. With the combination of paper work and training weights, he became tired quickly. The first night he ended up falling asleep at his desk. He was woken up by his assistants the next morning, asking if he was alright.

**_Gaara quietly took in his surroundings in awe, while Tenichi and Yusuke looked on with worry._**

"**_Kazekage-sama? Are you alright?" Yusuke asked cautiously, not quite sure what to make of the situation. Gaara held his hand, silencing anymore doubt. Closing his eyes, his inhaled slowly and deeply through his nostrils, holding his breath for several seconds._**

_**Slamming both hands on his desk, he suddenly stood up, causing his two followers to jump backwards. A crooked smile made it onto his lips.**_

"_**I think I'll take the day off…" he said in a light tone. Then walked out of his office, leaving the two remaining shinobi there in disbelief.**_

"**_Is he allowed to do that?" Tenichi asked to his superior. Yusuke smiled, and began to collect the left over papers on their Kage's desk._**

"**_It'll be fine. All teenagers have to let out all that pent up energy somehow. Besides, it's not like we can stop him anyway." _**

From that moment on, Gaara now had a new favorite hobby. But he quickly learned that his older siblings could no longer be trusted when he was, as they put it "dead to the world".

"**_He's going to kill us you know." The puppet master said quietly to his elder sister._**

"**_You're gonna quit on me now? This is a once in a life time event for us. Now stop being a pussy and hand me the glue." She demanded._**

**_Kankuro sighed in defeat. He handed Temari the super glue and watched her skillfully trace the sticky substance on the edges of the rubber bunny nose, then carefully held it in place on Gaara's face, waiting for it to dry. "This is the quick dry stuff right?" _**

"**_Yeah, yeah no worries there...we should have gone with Naruto's idea. We would have to wait for him to send us the costume, but I think that the outcome would be much more satisfying in the end."_**

"**_If you want to undress him, be my guest." She replied, slowly pulling her hands away, reaching for the bunny ears on the desk._**

"_**Ugh…never mind. You know, his cheeks make him look like a chipmunk…maybe we should have gone with that instead of the rabbit idea."**_

"**_Good point, but you haven't seen the way his nose twitches when he wakes up from his daily naps. Trust me. This will be good." She finished placing the ears on Gaara's head, and desperately tried to not crack up. "Okay, get the Camera ready, he should be waking up soon."_**

_**The both of them stepped away from their brothers sleeping form, and waited impatiently for him to wake up. After two minutes, Kankuro had enough of waiting.**_

"**_Oi, Gaara! Wake your ass up!" Gaara jumped slightly, before slowly sitting up, and rubbed at his eye. _**

**_Why was he smelling cheap rubber?_**

**_A sudden flash brought him out of his stupor, and he looked up to see Temari and Kankuro on the floor of his office, gasping for air from their laughter._**

"**_What's so funny?" It was then that he noticed that something was on his face. He tried to look down towards the object, and twitched his nose to see if it would fall off._**

**_Another flash and his siblings laughter got even louder._**

**_He grabbed at the new appendage in a frenzy, trying to remove it from his face. He pulled and yanked, but it had no effect. Then in a final act of desperation, pulled as hard as he could._**

**_Gaara's eyes watered as he felt searing hot pain around his upper lip and sides of his nose. But he would not scream. Oh no. He was Kazekage. And Kazekages do not cry out in pain. Especially him. Instead, he focused on what was on his face. He glanced at his hands and glared at the object._**

**_It was a brown rabbit nose. Complete with whiskers and buck teeth. Then he reached up to his head and pulled off a pair of fuzzy rabbit ears._**

_**They were dead.**_

_**Another flash and more laughter erupted in front of him.**_

_**Oh so very dead…**_

**_He crushed the two objects in his hand and glared at his siblings…or would have if they remained in the room a moment longer…_**

_**They would pay for this atrocity… **_

But that was the least of his worries at the moment.

The sound of muffled giggles came from outside his barricaded door.

His entire office dark, all the blinds were shut to keep out the sun. The only light that he allowed were a few lit candles that surrounded his desk. Why…why did fall asleep in his office for anyone to walk in on him…and it had to be one of those giggling witches of all people. He never saw, but it only took her one look at his sleeping form before she assembled the masses. His two assistants held them back for awhile. But they suddenly disappeared a week later. He feared for the worst…

So there he sat in his dark abode, chugging the last of his forgotten coffee, and looked on with bloodshot eyes at his blocked door in fear. The last time he slept was two days ago, and he was living off coffee and energy/nutrition bars. If he had things his way, he would return to his old habit of never going to sleep again.

He glanced nervously at the door once more, making sure that self he placed there hadn't moved.(he dared not go near it) that shelf was the only thing keeping the at bay. He did have some explosive in his desk, but that was going too far(though he was seriously reconsidering)

But even that would not stop the giggling…

Frustrated, he shoved aside all his papers and rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

_What would Uzumaki do in this situation?_

Silence…

More silence…

The sound of his skull slamming onto his desk echoed throughout his office.

"Shit…" he mumbled pathetically into his desk. Lifting up his chin, he pulled up his arms and used them as a makeshift pillow. He continued to stare at the door, trying to think up of a way to get rid of those frightening pests on the other side, as well as trying to fight off sleep(a battle he was losing). "Just five minutes…that's all I need." He reasoned with himself, and was fast asleep within seconds.

* * *

Kankuro stretched out his arms, cracking his knuckles as he walked down the hallway towards his brother's office. He and Temari had returned from their mission, but Temari had run into some of her friends on the way in. This left Kankuro with all the paper work to do, but he wasn't too mad about it. He had wanted to see how Gaara was doing anyway. 

He rounded the corner to his little brother's office and immediately froze in his tracks. Around a dozen women or so blocked the hallway, clearly focused on one spot. Which happened to be his destination point._ Where the hell are the guards?_ He straightend his back, trying look the part of a serious jounin.

"Oi! What the hell are you all dong?" he shouted.

Kankuro felt the room grow colder somehow, when all the women turned to glare(not stare, or be fascinated by his wonderful face paint. They _glared_). He almost lost his nerve. Keyword being almost. He was a Suna jounin damnit. _Besides…Temari is way scarier than these chicks…_plucking up what was left of his courage, he puffed up his chest. "I said what are you all doing? As kunoichi of this village, everyone single one of you has duties to perform." Kankuro closed his eyes and allowed himself to grin in triumph._ Ah, I love this part of the job…_

"We're on a lunch break." One voice replied from the crowd. His eyes snapped open and he looked on in confusion.

"Eh?"

"Yeah, so why don't you entertain some kids birthday or something like that." Another spoke, and she waved him off like he was some insignificant twat. His mouth hung open for a second, before he regained his composure and glared at the harpies before him.

"Why you stupid little-"

"What the hell is going on here?"

Before Kankuro could pull out Karasu, Temari came up beside him. _Now they're in trouble._ He thought manically, with a wide grin on his face. One of the girls trying to peek in the covered windows pointed behind the rest of the girls.

"If you want to take a look you're gonna have to get in the back of the line. We were here first."

Kankuro knew that his sister was a smart girl, most likely the smartest in her age group(though he didn't know why she hung around that Nara kid). She probably already figured out what was going on with these girls the moment she arrived. But just like any other female, you press the wrong button then you will be utterly destroyed in seconds.

He quickly moved behind her, not wanting to be part of the casualties. Temari quickly yanked out her fan, fully opened, then with one powerful gust blew the girls down the hall. "It's floozies like you that give Kunoichi's a bad name!!" she shouted in anger.

Kankuro quietly snuck past his fuming sister to the door and knocked twice.

"Oi, Gaara? You alive in there?" He jiggled the handle, but the door wouldn't budge. He turned towards his sister, slightly irritated. "The door's jammed." She strapped her massive weapon with ease, walked up next to him, and kicked the door open.

"Problem solved. Honestly Kankuro, you're becoming more pathetic by the day." He decided to ignore her remark and that stupid smug look on her face, and brushed past her into the office.

"Tch. Let's just get this ov-…well I'll be damned." Temari came up behind him, looking over his shoulder.

"What's the-wow…look at all that crap on his table."

They found Gaara surrounded by empty wrappers of energy bars and coffee jars. The Kazekage was snoring peacefully on his desk, with his arms as makeshift pillows. Looking over at his sister, Kankuro quietly asked her,

"Do you think he-"

"Bah, who cares. Let's just find him a bed to sleep it off." She said, cutting him off. He nodded, and the two of them went to Gaara's side and gently lifted him up. Soon the three siblings were slowly making their way down the hall to the exit. Kankuro looked over to his sister, eyes sparkling with mischief and a smirk to go with it. And said,

"So…should you get the warm water this time or should I?"

* * *

That's it. I might continue more on this, or I might not. The chipmunk remark was a tribute to one of my favorite sand sibling stories, but if the author wants me to remove it, I'll do it. Even though I said in my other story whether you review or not won't hurt my feelings, feedback is welcome. constuctive criticism is good too. Thanks taking the time to read this. 


End file.
